Users of computer networks today have witnessed an incredible increase in performance capabilities, including speed and integrity of data transfers. Ethernet comprises one type of computer network that offers many varieties in terms of capabilities, including high speed networks such as 40 Gigabit Ethernet (e.g., 40GbE) and 100 Gigabit Ethernet (e.g., 100GbE), among others. Such Ethernet networks support sending Ethernet frames at 40 and 100 gigabits per second over multiple 10 Gbit/s or 25 Gbit/s lanes. The 40/100 Gigabit Ethernet standards include a number of different Ethernet physical layer (PHY) specifications. With rapid growth of server, network, and internet traffic, higher data rates over backplanes and high density, low cost twinaxial copper cables are needed.